What If
by FourTris4life2005
Summary: What if Robert had joined Dauntless, Following Tris. What if Robert, Peter and Al liked Tris. Don't worry, By looking at my account name, you can guess how this will end. No war. Rated T because of sexual content. This is my FIRST fan-fic so... yeah.
1. Chapter 1

Today is the day. The day I will choose the rest of my life. I kind of find it funny when less then a week ago we had to ask to go to the bathroom and now we are deciding what we are going to do for the rest of our lives. I walk into the hub with my family, Robert, and Susan our neighbors. I finally sit down after what felt like an eternity of stairs.

"are you nervous" Robert whispers in my ear, a little too close.

"Terrified" I reply. Marcus starts his speech when suddenly I feel someone grab my thigh. 'What is going on!' I think to myself. There pressing really hard. I look up and see Robert with the most mischievous grin. I try to slap his hand off but he wont move. His hand starts to slowly go up my skirt and I panic. I try to tap my brothers arm but he is to focused on the speech.

"you like that." Robert whispers in my ear and then start kissing my ear. I try to move away when suddenly my brothers name is called.

"Caleb Prior" he walks up and Robert finally stops and looks up. I relive a sigh. Caleb walks to the bowls and grabs the knife from Marcus and starts to cut his hand. I can see him cringe in pain. He looks at Abnegation than to Erudite. the water turns pink in the Erudite bowl. 'That was the wrong bowl' I think to myself.

"Erudite" I hear the Abnegation gasp in shock and the Erudite with smug grins on there faces. When suddenly I feel someone bight me ear and grab hold of my thigh. I gasp for breath.

"Finally. He's gone. I can do this now." he leans over and kisses my neck. I push him over but not enough.

"Beatrice Prior" I sigh in relief because Robert quickly stops and moves over so I can walk through. I walk so quick that I didn't even notice the bowls are already in front of me. I take the knife and cut my hand which gives me a sting of pain. I look to the dauntless bowl than to Abnegation. I look up to my parents and than to Robert who is bighting his lower lip. Without thinking, a drop of my blood goes into the sizzling coal.

"Dauntless" Marcus says strongly. I hear gasps and cries from Abnegation and the dauntless roar and cheer. I walk to the dauntless crowd and quickly sit down.

"Robert Black" I see Robert walk down the stairs like he wasn't just about to choose the rest of his life. He cuts his hand and looks at me straight in the eye and gives me a devilish grin. I hope he's not about to do what I think he is. His blood sizzles in the coals.

"Dauntless"

 **o0o** (time skip to when they are on the train)

I just met Christina. She seems pretty nice, but she's gotten in a whole augment with an Erudite named Will. I spot Robert so I quickly sit on the opposite wall of him but he quickly follows me. Luckily he doesn't do anything.

"There jumping off!"

"WHAT!" I hear Christina yell. I get up and when I do I feel someone grab my butt. I quickly turn to see Robert with a grin. I grab Christina's hand.

"On three. 1...2...3!"

The impact stings my arms and legs. I look over Christina, we let out a chuckle. I look at my elbow, which is now slightly bleeding.

"ooh a stiff is shedding skin." I look up to see the boy, Peter, I think his name was and glare at him with fierce eyes.

"initiates! I'm Eric, dauntless leader. If you want to get into dauntless here's the way in." He says while gesturing to the edge of the roof.

"they want us to jump." Christina whisper/yells in my ear.

"Well someone has to go first"

"me" I soon relies that I'm the one that said that. I walk over to the edge and take off my sweater. I hear a dog howl behind me and when I glance I see Robert. I give him a death glare. I have to forget about him.

I take a deep breath and jump.

I land in a net and let out a chuckle. I see a couple of hands and grab the nearest one. I almost fall out when someone grabs me. I turn around to see the most amazing blue eyes that I could stare at for hours. He has a full lower lip and a spare upper lip. I get knocked out of my daze when he asked a question.

"What's your name?" his voice is deep yet coming.

"Bea-" I feel like 'Beatrice' is not a dauntless worthy name.

"Is it hard cause you can change but make is good"

"Tris. my name is Tris"

"first jumper-Tris!" he yells. He puts his hand on my back and I almost jump remembering what Robert did earlier.

"Welcome to dauntless"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer!:All rights to Veronica Roth**

Tris POV

Luckily during the tour Robert didn't come near me. It is lunch time and I am walking with Christina to a table which just so happens to be were Four is sitting. I sit down next to him while Christina sits across from us. then someone is sitting next to me. I turn to see Robert. When suddenly the room goes quite. The person that walked in is walking towards our direction.

"well aren't you going to introduce me?" he asks Four. The persons eyes look me up and down with a grin on his face. I scoot closer to Four.

" Eric this is Tris, Christina, and Robert. Tris, Christina, and Robert, this is Eric." they start a conversation but I am distracted by the fact that Roberts hand is on my chest. I try to slap his hand away by his hands just keep going further down to my thigh. He presses really hard that I have tears in my eyes.

"Are you alright?" Four asks. Did Eric leave already?

"Is he your friend?" I try to change the subject.

"we were in the same initiate class." Robert lets go of my thigh and starts to talk to Christina and Will.

"were you a transfer too?" I ask

"I thought I would have trouble with candors asking too many questions. Now I've got stiffs too." he dodges my question once again.

"Mabey it's because your so approachable. You know, like a bed of nails." I stare into his dark blue eyes while he stare back. It's like if I stare to long, I might drown in his blue eyes.

"careful Tris." he says. Robert grabs hold of my chest. Again. I will not let him tough me. I immediately get up and sprint out of there.

Four POV

I don't know why but my eyes seem to follow her until she is out of the room. I turn to see Robert following her. He might be able to help her since they were both from abnegation, but for some reason I want to punch him.

Tris POV

I start to run but I don't know were I am running too. I realize I'm in the dorm. I collapse on my bunk and sob into my pillow. I hear footsteps behind me. I suddenly feel someone yank my arm and I realize who it is. Robert. I try to pull my arm back, but he wont budge.

"don't run away from me like that Trissy." he whispers in my ear and then starts kissing it.

"let go of me" I barely say

"now don't be mean" he starts to lift my shirt and sits on top of me. I start to kick and punch, but he won't move. Soon my shirt is off and he is kissing my stomach. I would scream but he put a ball of cloth in my mouth. He takes his shirt off and starts grinding on top of me. I yell into the cloth. My pillow is stained with tears. He unclips my bra and starts squeezing on my chest and kisses me everywhere. He bites and sucks and I have bruises everywhere. We hear footsteps and he quickly puts his lips next to my ear.

"until next time Beatrice." he quickly gets up and puts his shirt on and covers me in a blanket. Soon everyone is in the dorm sleeping. I put on a shirt while silently sobbing and rush outside to see Four in the pit I run towards him.

Four POV

I couldn't get my head around it. Why do I keep thinking about Tris? I just met her a couple of hours ago, Why does she have this affect on me. I start roaming around in the pit thinking when I hear faint sobs. I turn around to see Tris. Why is she crying. She starts running towards me and I freeze. She sobs into my chest.

"Whats wrong?" I ask

" Robert" she manages to say through her sobs. What did he do? did he break her heart? where they dating?

"what do you mean?" I ask

"h-he keeps t-touching me." I freeze

"Touching you." I repeat I in a harsh tone. My hands are in fists. She just nods.

"we need to take you back to your dorms." she just shakes her head and asks me a question.

"can I stay with you?"

 **HI guys! sorry for not posting for a WHILE. I was dealing with other fanfictions. so...yeah**

 **Bye Pansycakes!**

 **~FourTris4life2005**


End file.
